Hermione's Complicated Heart
by Draco lover 91
Summary: Hermione has kept a Journal over the years. What happens when her latest Jouranl the one she has kept over the last two years falls into the hands of someone who was never meant to see it. AU The Rating may change as the story goes on T for now to be Safe
1. Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as much as I wish I did I don't I do however own the plot and storyline of this fanfiction. **

This summer at the burrow was going to be one like no other. The war was over and life was starting to settle. The day Hermione arrived everyone was out. Fred and George were at their shop seeing to repairs. Harry and Ron were at the ministry taking their Auror exam. And Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were out shopping for the big dinner they had planned for that evening. For the first time in over a year she finally felt safe and at home. Standing in the room her and Ginny shared she couldn't help but think of the last time she stood there. It was the day of Bill's wedding. She was making the last minute additions to her beaded bag. That thought is what made her realize she had yet to empty it. She sat down on her bed and started to empty it. It felt so strange to be empting it since they had been living out of it for the last year. She was finally unpacking her beaded bag from their journey. A part of her felt lighter at the thought but a part of her felt like she was losing something. She decided to start with the things she knew she would use right away her books. Hermione was just starting to pull out her stuff when she was called to from downstairs "Hermione are you up there?" Ginny asked. "Yes Ginny" she said She had just pulled out five or six books and was setting them down when Ginny yelled up "Come down so we can talk" She was in such a rush that she didn't see one of them fall to the floor. It was a small little book with leather binding and a golden heart with wings flying on the cover. If she would have seen it fall she would have hid it. After all no girl wants her journal lying around.

**Authors Note: Sorry this is so short I wanted to get it on here and see what yall thought. Should I continue this story let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. No matter if it is to praise or criticize all reviews all welcome.**


	2. Found

**AN: I am so happy and amazed yall like the story hope I continue to please yall updates are going to up as soon as I can however being in school it might be rocky. **__**I have already gotten followers and favorites so I want to take the time to thank yall now**

**Follows:** **Aereal,** **Sere'sLight, TwilightCrazyAssBitch, iceflight12787, and samagnus**

**Favorites:** **starboy454, iceflight12787, and LadyH. -Peverell**

**Reviews:** **Aereal,** **starboy454, and iceflight12787**

**Thanks everyone for the support. Well on with the story. **

Downstairs Ginny and Hermione sat at the table catching up on all that had happened since they last talked. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove cooking dinner stopping every so often to talk with the girls. The girls had been talking for two hours about everything and yet nothing at the same time. By the time they were finished all the boys were coming in. "Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled as they rushed to hug her knocking poor Ginny from her chair. Ginny frowned at the sight of course she loved Hermione like a sister but it bugged her to see the boys acting so happy to see her. Mrs. Weasley was quick to shoe them out of the room telling them to go get cleaned up while the girls finished preparing dinner. When the boys had finished and came back downstairs the girls excused themselves to go get ready as well. Up in the room the girls were giggling tossing clothes back in forth trying to find something appropriate to wear since they were going to have a lot of guest over that night. Ginny decided to wear a green slip dress that came to right above her knees with silver wrap tie sandals. While Hermione settled on a silver spaghetti strap flowing dress that came to her lower thigh with black leggings underneath and emerald green accessory's. By the time the girls went back downstairs the living room was full. They saw Remus and Tonks standing by the door talking to Moody. Near the fireplace stood Neville and Luna. Everywhere you looked you could find members of the Order and the D.A as well as former members of the dark side. The dinner lasted almost all night with people leaving at all different times. Nobody noticed when a certain redhead slipped away upstairs to go to bed. When Ginny got to the room she slipped in without even turning on the lights. When she neared her bed she stepped on something and slipped. Cursing as she got up she felt for what she slid on. When she looked down she saw the leather book with what looked to be a snitch on it she thought when did I get this quidditch book. As she looked closer she noticed it wasn't a snitch but a flying golden heart. She opened the book and found that it was a journal and it had Hermione's name in it. She looked at it and smiled a mischievous smile as she climbed into bed tucking it under her pillow.

**AN: I am working on making my chapters longer but for m=now the will be about this size. Hopefully within the next two chapters I will make them larger.**


	3. AN

**OK I hate to do this right now since I just started the story but I have three major papers due in the next month. I have this story planned out and am going to continue it but it will probably not be until the beginning of next month I am so sorry please hang with me.**


	4. AN2

Dear reader's thank you for sticking by me I will be posting again in the next week or so school has finally started to settle again so I will post the next chapter in about a week thanks for sticking with me. Hope you continue to read and enjoy my story


End file.
